The present invention relates to diverters for use with faucets, and more particularly, to a diverter integrated with the side spray of a faucet.
In sinks, the general utilization of a diverter valve that is configured to allow a fluid, such as water, to be diverted from a delivery spout outlet of the faucet to a sprayer is known. The diverter valve is typically configured to automatically divert fluid flow to the sprayer upon activation of the sprayer. When the sprayer is deactivated, the diverter valve automatically diverts fluid flow back to the delivery spout outlet.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,153 discloses a side control faucet with a separate diverter valve which may be connected to an outlet of a valve body. The diverter valve may also be connected to both a spout and an auxiliary water dispensing device, such as a side sprayer or a water filtration dispenser. The separate diverter assembly allows for the use of a single valve body on both side spray and non-side spray type faucets.
A need exists for a diverter configured for use with a sprayer or water filtration device that may be added to a faucet assembly, even after the assembly has been installed in a sink.
The present disclosure provides a diverter assembly configured to be connected to a faucet assembly that may be installed on a sink. The diverter assembly includes a diverter and a mechanism for dispensing fluid, such as a sprayer. The diverter assembly may be connected to a tube connected to the outlet of the faucet. The diverter assembly may redirect flow from the outlet of the faucet to the sprayer upon activation of the sprayer.
In one illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sprayer assembly is configured for use with a faucet including a delivery spout outlet and a valve assembly capable of selectively preventing the flow of fluid to the delivery spout outlet, wherein the sprayer assembly includes a sprayer including an inlet, a sprayer outlet and an actuator capable of selectively permitting the flow of fluid from the inlet to the sprayer outlet. A diverter includes a housing, an input, a first output and a second output. A valve outlet tube fluidly connects the valve assembly and the input of the diverter. A spout tube fluidly connects the delivery spout outlet and the second output of the diverter. A sprayer tube fluidly connects the sprayer and the first output of the diverter. The sprayer tube has an end fixed within the housing of the diverter.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of attaching a dispenser assembly to a faucet is provided. The faucet includes a delivery spout outlet, a valve assembly configured to selectively permit flow of the fluid through the outlet, a first tube connecting the valve assembly to a liquid supply, and a second tube connecting the valve assembly to the outlet. The method includes the steps of disconnecting the second tube from between the valve assembly and the outlet, providing a dispenser assembly including an integral diverter having an input and an output, and fluidly coupling the second tube to one of the input and the output of the diverter. The method further includes the step of fluidly coupling a third tube to the other of the output and the input of the diverter, wherein the dispenser assembly further includes a dispenser mechanism capable of selectively dispensing the fluid connected to the diverter.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure a method of installing a sink includes the steps of adding a delivery spout and a valve assembly to the sink, and coupling a diverter assembly to the valve assembly. The method further includes the step of coupling a sprayer to the valve assembly, wherein the diverter assembly is integral with the sprayer, such that the step of coupling the diverter assembly occurs concurrently with the step of coupling the sprayer assembly.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a sprayer for use with a faucet includes a body defining an inlet and an outlet, a tube having opposing first and second ends, the first end fluidly coupled to the inlet, and a diverter integrally coupled to the second end of the tube.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.